Matches and Maddness!
by Okami Kitsune
Summary: They never really liked eachother, they always argued. What happens when they find out they're one hundred percent compatible? R and R. Hinoken Mr. Match and Madoi Maddy couple.
1. Chapter 1

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter one: Hot days + work no good

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Mega Man or Rockman series!

OMG! I'm ACTUALLY WRITING ROMANCE! But it's humor... I can deal with that!

Note: Hinoken Mr. Match, Madoi Maddy, Saloma Sal. I wil put a glossary at the end of the chapter in case you don't know Japanese terms such as One-san or Oka-san. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beating down on people as they walked to work, the humidity was throught the roof! It was a horrible day indeed... Up three stories and through a window, that is where they live. It's a small appartment with two bedrooms. And worst of all... THERE IS NO AIR-CONDITIONING!

"Ugh... Can barely move..." griped a red-haired man.

"Hinoken, I thought you were okay with extreem heat..." stated a pink-haired women.

"I'm okay with heat but NOT humidity!" Hinoken said in an undramatic voice. "What about you, Madoi?"

"I like the heat! It's a good reason to be wearing a bikini! I just love my voluptuous body!" Madoi bragged.

"That's nice..." Hinoken ignored her. "What time is it? It's morning and it's already ninety-five degrees... Ugh..." Hinoken then looked at his watch. "IT'S ALMOST NINE!"

"So?"

"WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" Hinoken then started to get dressed for work, Madoi did the same. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken and Madoi worked at their very own sporting goods shop called Matches and Maddness (M and M). The shop had four isles, two check-out points and only two workers (Hinoken and Madoi). The dress-code was a red or pink shirt and a green apron.

RING RING

That was the sound of the door when it opens (it has a bell that makes a noise when someone enters). Hinoken and Madoi quickly went to go greet the customers.

"Welcome to-" Hinoken was interrupted by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen-aged girl.

"Where do you keep your tennis rackets?" asked the girl.

"Hachiko, I told you to wait for me!" Saloma came in right behind the girl.

"Oh, sorry..." replied Hachiko.

"We keep our tennis rackets in isle two, along with baseball bats, ping-pong paddles and Hockey sticks!" the girl ran off in that direction. "It certainly has been a long time, hasn't Saloma?"

"Finally playing it straight, Hinoken?" Saloma couldn't resist a moment like that.

"By the way, cute girl, your sister?"

"No, silly! My daughter!"

"DAUGHTER! That would make you... What, at least thirty?" asked Madoi.

"Not quite, I'm thirty-two!" Hinoken and Madoi had a shocked look on their faces. "Surprised that lil' ol' me is in her thirties?"

"S-she's older than me, yet she looks younger... Than me..." Madoi cowered in the corner in the fetal position. It seemed as if there was a raincloud hovering above Madoi. "My day- no- my life! Has been ruined!" Madoi sobbed.

"I got the rackets, Oka-san!" Hachiko came back with two seventy-five dollar rackets.

"Are you planning to play out in this heat?"

"No, Hinoken, we're members of that swim and tennis club, where the tennis courts are in a cool room where there's air-conditioning. And after we're done, we'll go swimming!" Saloma was putting fuel on the fire.

"How can you afford this! You own a flower and tea shop!"

"My dear Hinoken, my flowers and plants are imported and RARE! Not to mention they're very popular! And my tea is the finest green tea imported from China! And my shop is the ONLY place to get them without having to pay shipping and handling!" now Saloma was REALLY putting fuel on the fire. "Oh, not to mention we also serve lunch!"

"You don't say..." Hinoken's vein showed up on his upper temple. "Paper or plastic?"

"Paper, please!" Saloma then payed for the rackets and Hinoken put them in the sack. "You guys should come for lunch sometime!" Saloma and Hachiko then left.

"How can this be? She's thirty-two, yet she looks nineteen! I'm twenty-nine and look twenty-five! How does she do it! I buy all the stuff that makes you look young!" Madoi continued to sob.

"Maybe it's because she eats all-natural stuff all the time..." Hinoken was certainly NOT making Madoi feel better.

"Maybe we should eat lunch there everyday! And then I'll look younger! Then ALL the store clerks ask for my ID every time I buy beer! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not sure that'd work, Madoi..."

"That settles it! We're going to lunch there!"

"Oi..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, Madoi! Why are you making ME go! I don't wanna look younger!" Hinoken protested.

"To be around me, you have to look younger than you are. How old are you, anyway?" Madoi pulled Hinoken by the arm.

"Thirty-three."

"I knew it! Okay, we're gonna make you look twenty-nine!" Madoi continued to pull Hinoken.

"But I don't wanna!" Hinoken whined.

"I don't care! You'll thank me later!" Madoi then pulled him out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Madoi and Hinoken! What would you guys like to eat?" asked Saloma.

"Two of your finest, all-natural dishes!"

"Coming right up! Hachiko, cover any other customers, okay?"

"Okay, Oka-san!"

"I can't believe you made me come..." Hinoken was NOT happy. "You're like my mother!"

"You're mother... She can't be THAT bad, if she's like me and all!"

"My family owns a Ryotei establishment, so we're 'high-class'... I was the oldest son and there were no daughters, so I was next in line for the Ryotei. My mother always refered to me as "young master Kenichi". She always said my name means "one sword" and that I should be proud of it, but I never liked the name. Anyway... She would make me do tea ceremonies..." Hinoken couldn't finnish what he was about to say, because Madoi had started to laugh.

"Tea ceremonies? You? I can't imagine that!" Madoi continued to laugh. "Heh... Go on."

"Not only that! She made me attend Omiai after Omiai! And she played the part of the Nakodo! I couldn't even get a date in high school! She would make my date go through hell before she decided whether or not they were good enough for me! I haven't dated since the first one!"

"I wish my parents were that protective of me..." Madoi looked down with a sad face.

"Why would you want that?"

"My parents disowned me..." Madoi looked as if she were about to cry. "And it's all because of... Her..."

"Because of who?" Hinoken asked with concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken and Madoi finnished their lunch and payed the bill. They started to walk back to their shop, when suddenly...

"Kenichi! Onii-san!" A younger red-haired man came running from behind Hinoken and Madoi. "I've found you!"

"Uh-oh... This is not good!" Hinoken felt the urge to start running.

"Why?"

"I didn't finnish my story... In the end, at age sixteen, I ran away from home. They've been trying to find me ever since!"

"Who's this guy?"

"My younger brother, Hiroshi..." Hinoken was about to take Madoi by the hand and run when his brother caught him by the shoulder. "Oh crap!"

"Onii-san! Oka-san and I have looked over seventeen years for you! And we find out you own a small shop! What a disgrace! Working like a servant! Everyone is worried about you. We all love you! So, please, won't you--"

"GO AWAY!" Hinoken yelled loud and clear. "And don't ever come back again!"

Hiroshi had a shocked look on his face, he never expected his brother to say something like that! Hinoken then started to walk away, leaving his brother speechless and in shock. Madoi couldn't understand what had happened, so she just followed Hinoken, asking no questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken and Madoi got ready to go to a public swimming pool. Madoi was already in her bathing suit, so she waited for Hinoken. Madoi still was thinking about what had happened a few days before, Hinoken yelling at his brother...

Knock Knock

Someone was knocking at the door! Madoi didn't know who it could be, but she went to open it anyway.

She slowly unlocked the door. Then slowly opened to reveal...

To be continued...

Glossary:

Oka-san- Mother or Mom

Omiai- A marriage meeting

Nakodo- Matchmaker

Onii-san- Older brother 


	2. Chapter 2

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter two: Mother's Intuition

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Rockman.EXE series!

I'm back! Last chapter I left you at a cliffhanger! I bet you hate me. Oh well... Enjoy!

Note: Hakushaku Elec Count Zap

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi slowly opened the door to reveal... A small hed-haied woman wearing a red and white kimono! She stared at Madoi and opened her mouth and said "I must have the wrong address... Do you know where the Hino appartment is?"

"This is it." Madoi didn't like the woman's reaction.

"Are you the cleaning lady?" asked the woman. The woman stared at Madoi's bikini.

"No." Madoi was really PO'd by that reaction. Madoi is the type of person who wants the person who made her PO'd to become PO'd, so she made a plan. Just then Hinoken came out of his bedroom.

"Oka-san!" Hinoken said with surprise.

"Young master Kenichi!" cried his mother.

"Um, Mrs. Ken's mom... Can you excuse us for a second?" Madoi then pulled Hinoken into his bedroom. "I know as well as you do that you want your mother to leave! So I have a plan!"

"Does it involve me dressing up as a woman? I wouldn't do that. Or, would I?"

"This is no time for nonsense! Here's the plan! We act like we're engaged. She won't make you go through another Omiai, she'll leave us alone!" Madoi thought this plan was fool-proof.

"What if she asks to be our wedding planner?"

"I haven't got that far into my plan yet!" Madoi paused for a moment. "I know! We say that we already have the best wedding planner in the country!"

"What if she asks to be invited?"

"Uh, we say that we only have room for fifty people and we already have fifty people who... Sponser our shop! It would be rude not to invite them!"

"I think your on to something! All we have to do is pretend to be engaged!" Hinoken was very happy about his 'plan'.

Then they heard a knock at the door, then the door nob started to turn... Quickly Madoi thought of something! So she pulled Hinoken down and kissed him infront of his mom. Hinoken was certainly surprised! To go along with the plan, he kissed her back. Madoi certainly didn't expect that.

"What in the name of all that's magical are you doing!" Hinoken's mom was furious.

"I'm kissing my FIANCE!" Madoi made sure that the fiance part was especially loud.

"SHE'S YOUR FIANCEE! That slut!" His mother was fuming with anger.

"Well, this 'slut' may one day be carrying your son's child! Ohohohohoho!" Madoi was going a little too far...

"Oka-san! You can't stop me now! I'm legally an adult, I can make my own decisions!" Hinoken said boldly.

"Very well then..." His mother calmed down considerably.

"Huh?" Hinoken and Madoi said in unison.

"You both will be attending an Omiai to see if she is worthy of our family name." Hinoken's mother then left the room, leaving Hinoken and Madoi speechless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later...

Madoi and Hinoken got prepared for their Omiai in a few hours. Madoi was wearing a pinkish-purple and white checkered kimono with gold flowers on it. Hinoken wore a smoke-grey suit with a red collared shirt and a grey tie.

"I certainly didn't expect your mom to do that! Make us attend an Omiai! Who does she think she is? The queen of She-thinks-she's-so-important Land?" Madoi was frusterated trying to put her kimono on, since she had never put one on before. She was also a little mad that her plan didn't work out so well.

"It's better than being queen of She-thinks-she's-so-attractive Land." Hinoken said in a joking tone. He was tying his tie with much success.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Madoi didn't get the joke at all. She started to put pink lipstick on.

"Heh, never mind..."

"Oh yeah! Well you're king of Ooh-I-love-matches-and-lighters-and-anything-that-burns Land!" Madoi FINALLY got it.

"Hey! I'm not like that! Little Miss I-love-my-body-so-much-that-I-organize-my-own-swimsuit-photo-shoots!" Hinoken started to laugh at the reaction Madoi had. Her face started to turn red and a vein appeared on her temple, she looked as if she were about to blow!

"That's it! I'm gonna file for divorce!" said Madoi turning her back to Hinoken.

"We're not married, we're not even really engaged! I know as well as you do, you don't like my mother, if we do this, we're scott-free! And plus, this was YOUR idea!" Hinoken did have a point there.

"Very well then, I will endure your company." Madoi, like Hinoken's mother, calmed down condiderably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: BEFORE READING ANYMORE, READ THIS! To make things less complicated, I have taken the liberty to give you more insight about the Omiai tradition in Japan. An Omiai is usually like a blind date, bringing along your parents, maybe some friends and a matchmaker (Nakodo). Omiai in Japanese literally means "look and see". So, basically it is a try-before-you-buy marriage meeting, which usually takes place at a hotel lobby or a fancy restauraunt. The Nakodo is usually an older, respected person with a high social position Their role is to bring two people together. The couple and their families exchange letters of introduction, photos and personal information (tsurigaki). After that, they talk for a while. Then the couple get to talk ALONE, to see if they get along.

Fun fact number one: Fifty years ago, marriages VIA Omiai had seventy percent of married couples in Japan. Today, that figure is under ten percent!

In this chapter of M and M, we DO NOT get to see Madoi's family for reasons that will be answered next chapter or you have remebered it from last chapter. Also, since the couple already know eachother, I'm changing the Omiai just a bit!

Hey, get this! I'm not even Japanese and I know this stuff! All this info here I got from Issue two of SHOJO BEAT! If you read it, you'll understand some of the spoofs I did! Some of those spoofs are romance, some are humor! At the end of this chapter, I'll give you a list of spoofed manga and the chapter it appeared in. And I also spoofed a couple of movies! So read the after chapter goodies! Hey, maybe I'll give you a list of future spoofs!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Seiryuu, a party of two?" said a short, black haired man wearing a suit. He works for the restauraunt called Seiryuu.

"No, we're waiting for a few more people." Hinoken said calmly.

"Okay, wait over at those chairs by the door."

Seiryuu was a large, fancy restauraunt with large tables and gormet food. The chairs were padded for comfort and the tables had red and white checkered table cloths. The chopsticks were made from the finest oak. That being said, the food is VERY expensive.

The big glass doors opened and Hiroshi (who's holding some sort of book) and Hinoken's mother came through them.His mother mother was wearing a kimono similar to Madoi's, but red. And Hiroshi was wearing a dark-blue suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie. "Ah! Young master Kenichi!" said his mother.

"Onii-san..." Hiroshi bowed before Hinoken. "I am honored to be apart of your Omiai."

"Come, let us have our Omiai!" Hinoken and Madoi started to walk up to the front desk, with the others not far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, exchange your letters and photos. Here, um... I never got your name..." Hinoken's mother handed Madoi a few pictures and a letter.

"Madoi Iroaya. And your name?"

"Omonoko Hino." Omonoko bowed with respect. "Now, let Hiroshi see your personal info."

"Sure, okay..." Madoi handed over her personal data to Hiroshi. Hiroshi then got out his big book that he was carrying.

"Let's see. Date of birth: May twelth, 1977. Blood type A. Zodiac: Taurus and Snake. And let's see Kenichi's data... Date of birth: July third, 1973. Blood type O. Zodiac: Cancer and Ox. Compadibility level: one hundred percent." Hiroshi then closed his book.

"WHA! I mean... Wow! We're a perfect couple, honey!" Madoi then hugged Hinoken.

"Let's break this down into something you can understand. Blood types A and O are one hundred percent compadible. Cancers and Tauruses are THE best match. And Snakes ond Oxes are aslo completely compadible." Hiroshi stated. Then the waiter came and it was someone we all know.

"Hinoken? Madoi? What're you doing at Seiryuu?" asked a blonde-haired, flashy dresser.

"H-Hakushaku Elec! Oh no..." Hinoken already had seen that this was not gonna be good.

"This kinda looks like an Omiai... Did someone FINALLY set you two up?"

"Um... Mister whatever your name is. They're engaged." said Omonoko.

"What in the world happened when I was go--" Elec was stopped by Hinoken covering his mouth and taking him away.

"Oh my! You must have not recieved your wedding invitation! Come with me! I'll fill you in." Hinoken said as he walked away with Hakushaku Elec.

"Who in the world is that flashy blonde-haired man?" asked Omonoko while trying to see where they went off to.

"An old friend... An old friend who's annoying beyond hell..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're FAKING being engaged? That's almost as bad as when you went to the beach without me!" yelled Elec, don't worry, his yell wasn't heard by anyone but Hinoken.

"For the last time! We had to take a boat there and you get seasick! But, please, play along! I don't wanna go through another Omiai for as long as I live!"

"Okay! I'll do it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken then sat down at his table, followed by Elec taking drink orders from everyone. Madoi ordered red wine, Omonoko ordered Sake, Hiroshi ordered beer and Hinoken didn't order anything.

"So, Madoi. What do you plan to do with your life?" asked Omonoko while placing a napkin on her lap.

"I want to save the egosystem!" Madoi said proudly.

"I think you mean ecosystem..." Hiroshi corrected.

"No, I mean egosystem!"

"Okaaaaay..."

"Here's your drinks." Hakushaku Elec put the tray he was holding on the table.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toas--" Madoi tripped over something while she was starting to stand up with her drink in hand. Her red wine spilt all over Omonoko's kimono.

"Oh! My kimono's ruined! It's not even paid for yet! Why, you... You little slut!" Omonoko raised her hand to slap Madoi. She then swung at full force.

_SWAK_

Hinoken had jumped in the way at the last second. He now had a hand-shaped red mark on his face. Hinoken then glared at his mother and took Madoi by the hand and left.

"What have I done?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi and Hinoken walked out of Seiryuu without saying a word. The silence was killing Madoi. She wanted to know why he did that for her, why would he take a slap for her? "Hinoken... Why'd you do that for me?"

"Something very similar happened eighteen years ago, but I didn't take the slap. After that I felt guilty in not doing so..." Something about what Hinoken said made Madoi blush a little, but he didn't notice it. Madoi never had seen Hinoken so chivalrous. "C'mon, Madoi, let's go home."

To be continued...

Glossary:

Hakushaku- Count

Spoof list:

Chapter one: None

Chapter two: Chapter two of "Baby And Me"


	3. Chapter 3

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter three: Never Dying Flower

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rockman.EXE! Or "Never Dying Flower"!

Gasp and drool! Flashbacks!

Anyway, I REALLY want to watch Orphen! It looks so cooool. Drools Want all of FullMetal Panic! Can't wait until Christmas!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is lunch time again for Madoi and Hinoken. Madoi forced Hinoken to come to Saloma Mise (the name of Saloma's shop). Today was a little cooler than previous days. Hinoken and Madoi were glad that the stupid heat wave was over...

"Welcome to Saloma Mise! How can we help you?" asked Hachiko in a very nice tone. Hachiko was wearing an outfit just like Saloma's, it seems to be the uniform for Saloma Mise. She also wore a little tag that read 'assistant manager'. The inside of the shop was very traditional, hard-wood floors, sliding doors.

"Just tea for me ple--" Madoi was interrupted by a young attractive man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green zip-up shirt that said 'fighting celts' on it. He looked around Hachiko's age.

"Why, hello, Hachiko." his voice almost had no emotion, but it could make you melt.

"Oh, h-hi, Mizuki..." Hachiko couldn't look Mizuki in the eye. Madoi looked at them in suspense.

"I came by to tell you that Bensuke is spreading rumors about you, he says that you like me!"

"He's lying... I don't like anyone..." She still didn't look him in the eye.

"I know that. But, I wanted you to know, just incase someone believed him. Which I highly doubt, you know Bensuke, no one believes a word out of his mouth! Oh, I have to go... I'll see you in class!" Mizuki then left the store in a hurry, waving at Hachiko.

"Hmm..." Madoi got it! "Hey, Hachiko... You like him, don't you?"

"Sigh... Yes... But he's too good for me... I'm not popular, I'm not that pretty... There's no way he'd like me..." Hachiko wasn't her usual self, she was actually gloomy!

"Don't say that about yourself! If you REALLY like him, then go tell him! And don't go saying your not pretty enough, because you are! If he does reject you, there's always the possibility that you can win him over! You'll never know unless you try!" Madoi said encouragingly.

"Your right, miss whoever you are! I'll go tell him!" Hachiko then left the store with Madoi following behind.

"There they go... Sigh... God, I hate it when she gets like that... It's so out of character... Yet, she has been a little out of character since the heat wave began..." Hinoken said as he sat himself down at a table. "I think she finally has lost it..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi stepped through the door fifteen minutes later. "We couldn't find him!" Madoi then sat down at Hinoken's table. "Man is he hard to find!" She then slouched down.

"Where's Hachiko?"

"She got distracted at the electronics store down the street... Anyway, I saw a Karaoke bar three blocks down. Would you like to come with me?" Madoi looked at him with puppy dog-eyes.

"Uh... Sure... As long as I don't sing!" he said in protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They shortly arrived at the Karaoke Bar. Madoi was oddly happy! "I love karaoke! I love to sing! I love to show off!" she sang as she walked into the bar. She then picked out her song and stood on the platform.

The music started, it started with some piano. Then Madoi started to sing...

Never Dying Flower: FullMetal Panic! ending theme

_Kokoro ni chiisana hana ga saiteru_

_Kimi kara moratta karenai hana ga_

_Shinjiru koto mo kowagaranai kurai_

_Tsuyoku mareta kara_

Then the drums and the guitar started playing. Hinoken looked at Madoi amazed. She sang with her eyes closed. She looked absolutely great with the different colored lights dancing across her skin. He couldn't help but go back to when she kissed him...

_Kimi ni aete ureshikatta_

_Tsunaida te ga hokoridatta_

_Ima wa betsubetsu no sora miagete itemo_

_Hora arukeru hitori demo_

_(A little flower in my heart_

_The never dying flower you gave me_

_I'm not afraid, even of believing_

_That's how stong I've become_

_I was so glad to have met you_

_I was proud of my hand holding your hand_

_Even though we are looking at different skies_

_See, I can walk alone)_

_Kanashii toki hodo warau watashi o_

_Nani mo iwanai de daite kureta ne_

_Koori tsuita douga sotto hiraku you na_

_Sonna kigashita yo_

_Kimi ni aete ureshikatta_

_Kodoku sae mo wakachi aeta_

_Ima mo kono sora no shita tsunagatte iru to_

_Sou moeru hanarete mo_

_(I laugh more when I'm sad_

_You held such a girl tight without saying anything_

_As if a frozen door opened slowly_

_I felt that way_

_I'm glad to have met you_

_We can share even the loneliness_

_Under this sky we're still connected_

_I can think that way, even when we're apart)_

_Arigato mo ienakatta_

_Yakusoku sae dekinakatta_

_Dakedo ano hi to onaji kaze ga fuitara_

_Mata kanarazu aeru yo ne_

_(I didn't say thank you_

_I couldn't even promise_

_However, like on that day, if the wind blows_

_Then I know we will meet again)_

The music then stopped and everyone clapped then the next person got up...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi and Hinoken then entered their appartment. It was probably around 6:15...

"You were amazing, Madoi! I can't believe you can do that!" Hinoken said with praise.

"I practiced everyday when I was in my teens!" then there was a knock on the door. "Can you answer that, Hinoken?"

"Sure..." Hinoken then opened the door. "Hello?" There was a woman with shoulder-length pink hair. She wore a red dress with high-heel shoes.

"Is my One-san here?" asked the woman.

"Hinoken, who is it?" Madoi came over to the door and gasped. "Momoko?"

"One-san! Our parents kicked me out! Can I stay with you?"

"NO!" Madoi yelled loud and clear.

"What? Why?"

"After all that you put me through! You come here and ask to stay with me! You must be crazy!" Madoi then slammed the door in Momoko's face. "And don't come back!"

"Madoi, I think that was a little extreme..." said Colorman in a worried tone.

"What was all that about?" asked Hinoken with concern.

"She was the cause of all my problems with my family..." Madoi said as she looked over to the side. "When I made her mad, she'd get revenge by getting me in trouble... She was the reason I was disowned... It was the day after she was caught messing with my stuff in my room, we got in a fight and she got in trouble... I was coming back from my high school dance..."

Flashback

Madoi stepped into her house, her mom was at the door. "What's wrong, Oka-san?" Her mother glared at her.

"You know what's wrong, Madoi." Her mother pulled a pregnancy test from her back pocket. "Momoko found this in your trash. It's positive..."

"That's not mine! She planted it there!" Madoi protested. Her mother then raised her hand and swung at Madoi.

_SWAP_

She left a red mark on Madoi's face where her hand had been. "Don't lie to me!"

"How can you treat your own daughter like this!" Madoi rubbed her cheek.

"You are not my daughter!" she glared at Madoi and closed the door in her face. Madoi looked through the window and saw Momoko smiling.

End flashback

Madoi was crying after telling Hinoken her story. Hinoken patted her on the back. "I didn't know you had to go through something like that..." He tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saloma and Hachiko were at home sitting at the Zataku when Hachiko brought up a sensitive subject. "Oka-san... Who was my father and what was he like?"

"Well... He was a lot like you! He had blonde hair, blue eyes and he was quite handsome!" Saloma said leaving an important detail out.

"What was his name?"

"Um... Uh... Oh! I forgot to lock up the mise! I'll be right back!" Saloma then left the room in a hurry.

"But I locked it up..."

To be continued...

Glossary:

Mise- shop

One-san- Older sister

Zataku- a wooden table that is sorta like a coffee table but smaller.

Spoofed manga this chapter: NONE

Song: "Never Dying Flower" from "FullMetal Panic!"

Currently listening to the second theme to Orphen! OMAI OMAI OMAI MAI! I have NO idea what I'm saying! Well, Mai means dance!


	4. Chapter 4

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter four: Sister Affair

Disclaimer: Rockman. EXE doesn't belong to me!

Currently listening to "What's up guys?" the opening theme to Sorcerer Hunters! I want to buy it! Also want to buy Sakura Wars!

Anyway... Once I get Flash, I'm gonna make a video with Meijin and Kero singing "What's up guys?" with Hinoken, Madoi, Saloma, Miyuki, Charlie, Mariko and Tesla singing back-up! Also gonna make Kero singing the theme to Sakura Wars!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi and Hinoken lie asleep on the couch. It was a long night, Hinoken had to comfort Madoi. He fell asleep doing so. Madoi fell asleep right after that. She was right next to him, her face was near his chest.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

That was the sound of Hinoken's alarm on his PET beeping. "Hinoken! Time to wake up!" said Fireman. "C'mon! It's time to wake up!"

"Nngh... What time is it?" Hinoken sat up.

"Eight! You have an hour to get ready!"

"Okay!" Hinoken went over to wake Madoi up, but he saw tears in her eyes. He now had a sad look on his face. "Madoi..." He then wiped the tears from her eyes. "C'mon, Madoi, it's time to wake up." Hinoken said in a gentle voice.

"Mmm... Hinoken? What time is it?" Madoi then sat up.

"Eight o'clock... Are you feeling well enough to go to work? You did cry all last night."

"I'm okay, I'm fine! Trust me!" Madoi then looked at her feet. "Arigato..."

"You're welcome. C'mon! We have to get dressed!" Hinoken got off the couch and went to get dressed. "Oh crap!"

"What?" asked Madoi with concern.

"I forgot I spilled chocolate milk on my apron! I'm gonna look like a Commando!" Hinoken then came out with his apron, which did indeed have blotches of chocolate milk that made him look like he was a commando.

Madoi tried to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help it. "I can't believe you forgot! Hahahaha! You're too funny!"

"Mmmh..." Hinoken gave Madoi a dirty look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinoken! I'm going to put these ads on cars, okay?" Madoi said as she left M and M.

"Okay!" Hinoken was organizing stock. Five minutes later he heard the door open. "Back already, Madoi?" Hinoken then looked to see who was there. It was Momoko. "I'm sorry, but Madoi's not here..."

"I didn't come to see her... I came to see you!" Momoko came close to Hinoken. "I came to talk to you..."

"What do you want to talk about?" Hinoken asked obliviously.

"About how cute you are."

"WHA!" Momoko then got really close to Hinoken. She then kissed him passionately. He pulled away from her. "This doesn't feel right! I'm sorry, but you have to leave. I feel like I'm betraying Madoi..."

"Tch! Fine! Be that way! I see my sister has her claws in you!" Momoko then stormed out of the shop. Hinoken then turned on the radio. A familiar song played.

_Nani mo iwanai de daite kureta ne_

_Koori tsuita douga sotta hiraku you na_

_Sonna kigashita yo_

_Kimi ni aeta ureshikatta_

_Kodoku sae mo wakacki aeta_

_Ima mo kono sora no shita tsunagatte iru to_

_Sou omoeru hanarete mo_

_(You held such a girl tight without saying anything_

_As if a frozen door opened slowly_

_I felt that way_

_I'm glad to have met you_

_We can share even the loneliness_

_Under this sky we're still connected_

_I can think that way, even when we're apart)_

Hinoken turned the music off. "What have I done?" he said to himself...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken didn't say a word to Madoi about her sister. He thought it would be a bad idea, knowing Madoi. Yet Hinoken felt guilty...

"Two teas, please!" Yep, they were at Saloma Mise... Saloma was taking orders today.

"Coming right up..." Saloma started to go to the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Hachiko said coming out of the kitchen. "I have a deal, Oka-san!"

"What is it?"

"You tell me Oto-san's name if I beat those two in a battle!" Hachiko pointed at Madoi and Hinoken.

"US? You think you can beat US at anything?"

"Heh... I think I can beat you both at the same time! With Wolfman at my side, I can do anything! My confidence always comes through in a pinch! Come at me, if you're not scared!" Hachiko was being a little OOC... This is the confident side of Hachiko that she never shows. This side is feared by all who know her!

"What a perfect story!" said Kero as she came from a table over. "It's a whole lot better than the boy who finds his lost father story! I'm gonna televize this!"

"Ohohohohoho! This girl's got spirit! I'm rooting for her!" said Tesla coming from the other side of the shop. "She's a lot better than that pink-haired tramp! Ohohohohoho!" now she's acting a lot like Naga...

"Pink-haired... HEY! I HEARED THAT!" Madoi then gave Tesla death-glares. ELECTRICITY TENCHI-STYLE! "We accept your challenge! And I'll show that biotch who's the tramp! Ohohohohoho!" now she's doing it too... Hoo boy...

"Let the feast begin! Wolfman!"

"Colorman! Make a fool out of this 'Wolf'!"

"Fireman... Go... I can't believe I'm going through with this..."

BATTLE START!

"I'm warning you now, I won't hold back!" Wolfman's helmet looked like a wolf's head, it covered the eyes. His hair was similar to Searchman's but it was light blonde. His body was brown, yellow and mainly silver. The crest on the middle of his helmet looked like the Xbox symbol.

"Neither will we!" said Colorman. Just then Wolfman disappeared and reappeared right under Colorman.

"Mega-Cannon!" Wolfman's arm changed into a giant cannon! It charged for a second and then it blasted!

COLORMAN LOGING OUT!

"One down, one to go!" Wolfman then disappeared again.

"Oh crap! Where'd he go!" Fireman then felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Right here!" Wolfman reappeared right behind Fireman. Then his arms turned into blue swords. "DOUBLE AQUA SWORD!" His yell was more of a roar or a howl. You couldn't even see the swords when they moved they were so fast!

FIREMAN LOGING OUT!

BATTLE OVER

"Heh... I knew it!" Hachiko said as she put her PET on her belt.

"Did you catch that?" Kero asked her camera man. He nodded. "Good!"

"Whoa! We barely even moved! How'd she do that?" Hinoken was now very confused.

"Ohohohohohoho! Splendid! Just splendid! I haven't seen a fight like that in years! Ohohohohohoho!" chuckled Tesla.

"Stop with that annoying laugh! I can't stand you!" Madoi's vein on her temple was showing.

"I've decided to sponser this girl! She has skills! Ohohohoho!" said Tesla as she patted Hachiko on the back.

"NO! My news station is going to sponser her!" Kero got in Tesla's face.

"Hey! Who said you were gonna sponser her? WE ARE!" Madoi joined in the argument...

"If anyone's gonna sponser her, it's her mother!"

"Stop arguing over me! You ALL can sponser me!" Hachiko went back into her original state.

"I think we have a mutual agreement here!" said Saloma.

"Oka-san, we had an agreement... What was my father's name?"

"His name is Karel, Karel Schwarz..."

"Thank god you knew his name! I was beginning to think you used to be some sort of hooker!" Hachiko said with relief.

"That's very nice to know you think about your mother in that way..." Saloma sweat-dropped.

"I think you insulted you mother, Hachiko..." stated Wolfman.

"Oh, I did?" Hachiko said obliviously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoi and Hinoken were walking home after all the commotion... "Madoi, there's something I have to tell you--" Hinoken was interrupted by a tall, muscular man.

"Hello, beautiful..." he said.

"Umm... Who are you?" Madoi said in a snotty tone.

"Just call me your big brother with the beautiful muscles!" he then flexed.

"Get away, creep!" Madoi then walked away from the man. "You were saying?"

"Sigh... After you left this morning... Your sister came... To see me..." Hinoken barely got out those words.

"Did something happen?" Madoi asked with concern.

"She... She... She kissed me!" Hinoken was on the verge of crying. Madoi took three steps away from Hinoken.

"Uh..." Madoi had a shocked expression on her face. "I trusted you... And you..." She ran off without completing what she was going to say.

"Madoi... I didn't mean to..." a few rain drops started to fall...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours later...

"As you can see, it is raining hard and it will keep raining for hours on end! This was probably caused by extreme heat a week ago followed by cooler weather yesterday. With this rain brings cold weather! It will be thirty-nine degrees tonight! So stay inside! That's it for your weather update at eight!" Hinoken then turned off his TV.

_I better go find Madoi... She's probably at Saloma's... _Hinoken thought to himself. _I don't think they close until nine._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken walked through the rain, his clothes were as wet as the dead sea. Yet he still kept on walking. Even though it wasn't sunset yet, it was dark. The clouds were as black as midnight, they drooped down as if they were about to fall. Yet he still kept on walking.

Saloma Mise was just around the corner, he was almost there. Then suddenly he felt the rain stop.

"You need a hand?" asked Tesla holding an umbrella above Hinoken. "Where are you going?"

"Saloma's."

"Really? Me too! You really should be wearing a coat." Tesla said as she handed an extra umbrella to Hinoken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rain..._

_Heaviness..._

_Cold..._

_Chest... Hurts..._

_The rain won't stop..._

_Darkness..._

_Am I dying?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not here!"

"I'm afraid not... But she did head to the right... If you want, Hachiko and I will help you find her!" suggested Saloma.

"I may not like her, but I'll help you!" said Tesla.

"Thanks, all of you... All of this was my fault..." sulked Hinoken.

"I'm sure she'll understand! C'mon! Let's get going!" Hachiko said as she was heading for the door. They all exited the shop and headed to the right. "To get to the nearest hotel, you have to go through the park..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all headed through the park, when Hachiko noticed something... She strayed from the group and headed for the bench... There was a person there, their face covered with today's newspaper. "I hope he's not dead..." Hachiko tried shaking them and the newspaper fell off. "Oh my god! Guys! Come here!" The person was none other than Madoi. They rushed over to Hachiko.

"Oh my! She's burning up!" Saloma said as she felt Madoi's head. "We need to take her to the hospital!" Hinoken then grabbed her and put her on his back. Tesla then put the umbrella over Madoi to keep her from getting even more wet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain... Has stopped..._

To be continued...

Ooh! Anyone know what Madoi has? Symptoms: Heaviness and pain in chest, high fever and loss of consciousness... Oh what could she have? I know, but I'm not gonna spoil it for you!

Spoofs: BLEACH chapter 57

Character DOB:

Omonoko: October 29th, 1947

Hinoken: July 3rd, 1973

Saloma: August 18th, 1974

Tesla: May 4th, 1977

Madoi: May 12th, 1977

Hiroshi: June 15th, 1978

Momoko: October 18th, 1978

Kero: January 10th, 1983

Hachiko: May 1st, 1991


	5. Chapter 5

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter five: Life without you isn't sweet

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Eye of Oniarshi, Run Down, IRUKA, POW POW! KO! and Deadly Wishes (FUTURE STORY!)! So, if your NOT a COMPLETE idiot, then you'd know that Rockman.EXE is not listed there! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Also, Kaoru Kishimoto belongs to the creators of Hikaru No Go! I just happen to be a BIG fan of him! Sigh... Kishimoto-kun...

I swear I'm not bashing Madoi! For story purposes I made her sick and other things... Did you guess what she has? Let me give you a hint: you have to have a cold first before it becomes this illness! What? Madoi didn't have a cold? Actually, she did, a very minor one that got very bad during her six and a half hour nap in the rain... So... What does she have? I'll let the doctor answer that for you!

I just drew an awesome picture of Kishimoto! I've just noticed... Kishimoto is kinda like Ishida from Bleach! I like them both! OrihimeIshida forever! Orihime looks like a brown-haired version of me! Both of us have a strong best friend that has short hair... We're also very oblivious to things!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken and the other sat out in the waiting room. They had resently found out that Madoi had a fever of a hundred and four! Then the doctor came out... "Mr. Hino... Can I talk to you and your friends alone?"

"Sure..." Hinoken and the others got up and walked over to Madoi's room, number one sixty-five...

"Your friend has bacterial pneumonia... We've tried everything we can to make her fever go down, but... Her fever is getting worse! I remembered that you said she was passed out on the bench... What I'm thinking is she had this BEFORE she passed out... I've heard that people can sometimes pass out when they have pneumonia... The rain made the pnumonia worse and she's now in a comotose-like state... I'm afraid she doesn't have much longer to live..." the doctor said in a sad tone. "I suggest saying your good-byes now, before it's too late..."

"Okay... I understand... Saloma, I think you should go first... I want to go last..." Hinoken looked down at his feet and walked into the waiting room followed by Hachiko and Tesla...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saloma sat in the seat next to Madoi's lifless body. "You were a great customer... You always had some thing to talk about. You were fun to have around..." Saloma had tears in her eyes.

"You were also good with Hachiko and I thank you for that. I'll tell you a secret! I never got to see Hachiko grow up into a teenager... I don't like sharing that with customers, but you're different!"

"You always cracked me up with your sense of humor! I loved having you around! We could have grown to be good friends... But sadly... It has to end this way..."

"I've never lost someone close to me before. I hope this is the last time... Losing you, I'm losing a friend-like person and I regret that I had never told you that you're a good person... I hope you find a good place in heaven... I'm sad to say this, but... Good-bye, Madoi, I hope to see you again..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hachiko came in an sat in the chair next to Madoi's bed. "I've never been in a situation like this before... I never thought I'd lose a friend so early in my life..."

"You helped me through a difficult time in my life... And I thank you for that!" Hachiko's eye welled up with tears.

"I'll pray for you when your gone, so don't worry! I'll pray every day! I want to make you happy... So, I hope that will make you happy!"

"There's no replacement for you... I can tell you that! There's something I've been meaning to say to you... Have a nice day!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tesla entered the room and remained standing up. "I was never nice to you and now I regret it... We could've been a dynamic duo! We could've been beach buddies! Instead... We bickered and insulted eachother... I was stupid for being so mean..."

"If you were in my position, here and now, I'm pretty sure you'd say the same thing... So, I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me... I know I don't deserve it, but I'd forgive you..."

"Good-bye... Madoi... I'll see you around, 'kay?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's the one, Steven?" asked a purple-haired woman wearing a red shirt and a white mini-skirt.

"Yes, Win, he's the one. I'm sure of it!" said a silver-haired man wearing a white suit with a black collared shirt and a grey tie. He also wore a hat with the same colors.

"When should we start?" asked a purple-haired man who wore a black vest and pants and an orange shirt.

"In about a week, Will... Karen! Get the files ready! We need to learn more of the habits of this Momoko person..." Steven called to a light blue-haired woman wearing a black dress.

"Coming up! Steven! Got any good predictions, Will?" Karen looked over at Will, who was looking at her, so she winked.

"Hmm... Momoko has a sister... That is all I can see." Will said obviously ignoring Karen. "Now I see... Blood... Blood covering the roof of a building... It is not Momoko's blood... It is... A man's blood... I cannot see the man's face... Blood is coming from his stomach... That is all I see." he said in a cool, calm, monotone voice.

"Hey, Will's predictions are ALWAYS right... Maybe she killed a guy already? Or... She's gonna kill someone... But who?" Win looked at Steven waiting for a reply. "What do you think about this, Steven?"

"We track her down... All we need is a good lead! I know this guy will help! If Will's prediction is right... Then we can stop the man from dying by catching her before it happens!" Steven said in a confident voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken came in and plopped down on the chair. "Saying this... Saddens me to death... But, I'm gonna miss you..."

"We may argue a lot... But... We make a good team! I was hoping you would be talking to me on my death bed... But, things didn't turn out right..." Hinoken started to cry.

"Being with you was one of the only joys in my life... And that's no lie!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saloma and Hachiko sat in the waiting room, it was about 10:43 PM. "Mom... I'm going to get something from the vending machine... I'll be back shortly." Hachiko walked away towards the vending machine and put one hundred zenny in the slot and she pushed a button. A soda can popped out.

Hachiko started to walk back, but her feet were to close to the bench... So... She tripped... "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" asked a tall, slender, black-haired young man. His bangs came off to the side and were down to his nose. His eyes were chocolate brown. He wore a burgandy long-sleeved, zip-up shirt and long, black pants. He also had oval-shaped glasses. "Let me see your ankle..." Hachiko took off her shoe to reveal black and blue around her ankle. "I think it's a sprain... You should get a doctor to look at it." He looked up at her. "Hey... Aren't you Hachiko Sakuraba who ranked third out of all the third-years in our school? You're in several of my classes!"

"Uh... I think so... But, I don't recall you in any of my classes... I don't remember your face... Um... Which classes do you have with me?"

"Algebra, Science, Language Arts and Social Studies! We sat next to eachother last semester! But, of course, I'm kinda quiet..." he grabbed Hachiko's arm and put her arm around his neck and helped walk.

"I'm very sorry... I'm kinda oblivious to things around me! It's not your fault that I don't remember you! What is your name?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh... I'm Kaoru Kishimoto! This is the first time I get to talk to the third ranked person in our school! Us top-ranked students aren't usually popular... Maybe you can eat lunch with us!" Kishimoto smiled back at her. Hachiko felt weird to be happy at such a sad time...

"Wait... You said "us top-ranking students"... Meaning you got a high score... What rank did you get?"

"Um... First... My friend Ryo got second... She's real nice! She's in our class too!" Kishimoto looked down at Hachiko. "Why are you here so late? It's a school night!"

"My friend... She's dying..." Hachiko looked down at her feet... "Why are you here so late?"

"I do volunteer work here... I read to the elderly and I play board games with them too. And... I'm sorry to hear about your friend... What does she have?"

"Pneumonia... Her fever won't go down... I heard from the doctor that she has a ninety-five percent chance of dying tonight... I can only pray for the best." Hachiko had a tear in one of her eyes.

"I'm so very sorry... I wish I could help you in some way..."

"You're helping me right now! You're taking me to a doctor!" They were now half-wauy down the hallway.

"I meant about your friend..."

"Oh!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken stopped crying. "Madoi... I regret never telling you this... But... I've grown to love you! I was so scared of rejection that I... Was afraid of telling you... Now it's too late..."

"Good-bye, Madoi... I hope you have a good afterlife!" Hinoken said as he exited the room.

_The rain has stopped..._

To be continued...

Deluxe character bio:

Hachiko Sakuraba:

Age: 14

Grade: 9th, third year in Middle school (in Japan middle school starts in 7th grade)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Long, Blonde

Birthday: May 1st

Zodiac: Taurus/Sheep

Love interests: Mizuki, Kishimoto

Favorite gaming genre: RPG

Bio: Grew up in the northwest of Amerope. Saloma left her with her grandmother at the age of four to move to Akihara to start her flower shop. Hachiko resently moved to Akihara to find her long-lost mother. She made three good friends, Ariko, Saru and Hana, who go to her school. Unknown to Saloma, Hachiko's friend Saru lives with Miyuki! Hachiko may seem dumb, but in reality, she's ingenius!

Japanese school system:

In Japan , there is seven years of elementary school, three years of middle school and three years of high school! Instead of starting school in August or September, they start school in April or May!


	6. Chapter 6

Matches and Maddness!

Chapter six: Miracles do happen! Hachiko's Choice

Disclaimer: Do you THINK that I own an ACTUAL anime? I think NOT!

Went to my high school's football jamboree last night! Our team ROCKS! In six minutes we scored TWO touchdowns! GO SHELDON IRISH! We have the TOP atheletes in the mid-western league in Oregon! All the teams pale in comparison!

In the new artwork for TC, they make Midorikawa Kero look child-like as oppose to the old art that made her look... Curvy... It's scary to think of Kero as... Curvy... In the anime she's child-like, that makes her so adorable! To think, a twenty-something year-old woman who's very... Child-like... I'm a fan of Kero, but I never found a good couple with her in it! Someone! Come up with a couple for her! She's lonely! Toadman is adorable too! I just wanna hug them both! As you can tell... I love cute things... Oh god... I'm turning into Chad! I don't wanna turn into Chad! I want to be a girl! Turn me into Orihime instead! I don't mind the lesbian attacks! I already have that problem! But please, NOT CHAD! Okay, I'm done now!

Okay, just to tell you... I'm straight! I'm kinda bugged by Shonen and Shojo-ai... But the Shojo-ai episode of Excel Saga was funny! "This is a few lily pads short on being Shojo-ai!" God! I love Excel Saga! One reason to like Saloma, she has Hyatt's Japanese vioce! The Excel girls are funny! Total spoofs of Excel and Hyatt!

Koshi Rikdo is Higure! Just kidding!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:17 AM

Hinoken and the others lay alseep in the waiting room... Hachiko had her head on Saloma's shoulder and Tesla was curled up in her chair. Hinoken was half-asleep and sitting up. The doctor came out of Madoi's room and everyone woke up.

"I have some good news!" with those words, everyone perked up. "I don't know what happened, but, Madoi has drastically improved! Her fever is down, her lungs are emptying out! This is nothing short of a miracle! But, there is some bad news... Madoi has severe scarring in her lungs, she will have a hard time catching her breath and it could be painfull... And she's still unconscious... Which is bad... She may me in a coma..."

"This is my fault! _I_ was the one who made her mad! _I_ should've noticed something was wrong! _I_ should've went looking for her earlier! No, _I_ should've went after her when she ran off! _ I_ should be arrested!" Hinoken bursted out. He had kept his emotions in for too long, he had to let go.

"NO! Mr. Hino! This isn't your fault! If you're story is true... Then it is Miss Iroaya's fault, she knowingly ran off, when she was sick, during a rain storm! This happened because Miss Iroaya was foolish!" the doctor said in a mean tone.

"What did you say?" Hinoken looked back and glared at the doctor. "Did I just hear you blame the victim?" Hinoken grabbed the doctor by the collar and got into his face. "If I EVER hear you saying something like that about Madoi again, I'll burn you alive!" he said in more of a growl.

"Hinoken! Stop it right this second!" Tesla grabbed Hinoken's arm. "Do you think Madoi would like seeing you doing something like this? She'd lose respect for you!" Hinoken dropped the doctor. "Good, now you won't be kicked out of the hospital!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:06 AM

Tesla had long gone to work and Hinoken went into Madoi's room, which left Hachiko and Saloma (who is asleep) alone in the waiting room. Hachiko kept looking at the clock... Waiting and waiting...

"Sakuraba..." said Kishimoto as he came into the hallway carrying bags.

"Oh... Hi, Kishimoto!" Hachiko said as she waved at him (she kinda looks like Orihime when she waved at Ishida in volume seven, you know, chapter sixty-one!).

"I brought you guys breakfast from my family's bakery." he handed her a bag full of old fashioned glazed cake donuts. Hachiko's eyes got really big.

"Those are my FAVORITE!" she took a bite out of one of them, she also managed to get glaze around her mouth... Not to mention crums...

"Hachiko!" then came in a tall, brown-haired girl wearing a shirt that said 'it's all about KARASU'...

"Eiriko?"

"GASP! How cuuute! You've got food all over your face and you don't even care! That's the **power** of cuteness! Itooshi!" Eiriko said as she hugged Hachiko. At that moment Kishimoto felt a chill...

"BACK OFF, EIRIKO!" said another girl, shorter and she had short brown hair. She had a blue shirt on with jeans. "Go flirt with that guy over there!" she pointed at Kishimoto.

"Ariko! Nice to see you both... I guess..." said Hachiko as she wiped the crums off her face.

"We came over to your house and there was a note there that said you were here... Who's that guy?" Ariko pointed at Kishimoto again...

"Uh... Kishimoto... You know... Ranked number one in our grade! Isn't Eiriko number thirty in the eighth grade? You're number seven, right? Ariko?"

"Right... So that's Kishimoto! Thought he'd be shorter and nerdier..." Ariko was indeed mentioning a stereo-type...

"It's very unbecoming to use stereo-types... Ariko Hoshiki..." said Kishimoto as he adjusted his glasses.

"How'd you know my last name, Kishimoto?"

"Like Hachiko said, you're number seven. That's how I know your name, Hoshiki..."

"Why to you refer to Hachiko by FIRST name and Ariko by LAST name! Is something going on between you two!" Eiriko said glaring at Kishimoto.

"Eiriko! Nothing's going on! He usually calls me Sakuraba! And I always call him Kishimoto!" Hachiko tried to clear thing up...

"Good! Now I can have my little K-san look-alike all to myself! You also remind me of a blonde Karasu! Or, if you cut your hair, Eiri Yuki! Or Orihime! Would that make me Chizuru?"

"You poor thing! Does she have to act like that in public?" Ariko patted Hachiko's head. "No wonder Hana calls her Chizuru! Yet, of course, I didn't read Bleach number two yet... So I shouldn't know..."

"Three out of four of those characters are guys... That makes me feel good..." Hachiko said sarcastically. "Do I look like a guy to you?"

"No... But there WAS that one girl that thought you were a guy... But there is the boobage factor... You're too busty to be a guy!"

NOTE: The "boobage factor" is just an expression made up by my friend YBMC! Yagi and him use it all the time...

"That reminds me! Hachiko! Wear a REALLY tight shirt! Show off what god gave you!" Eiriko is at it again... Hoo boy...

"Ughhh... She's making me sick... I think I'm gonna leave now..." Kishimoto started to leave...

"Wait! Kishimoto!" Hachiko went after him.

"Now look what you've done! You made them leave! And now I have to walk to school with just you! Uggh!" Ariko stomped off away from Eiriko.

"What did I do?" Eiriko said in a whiny voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinoken closed his eyes and got up from his seat. He then leaned over and kissed Madoi on the forehead... He then left without saying a word... "Uhhh..." Madoi's eyes opened a little and she looked around. "Ow... My chest hurts! I can barely breathe... What's happening to me? What happened? The last thing I remember was... Sitting on the bench... And my chest hurting... Then cold and wet... What's the matter with me? Where am I? And why am I here? Who brought me here?"

"All very good questions, Miss Iroaya! First of all, you're in the hospital!" said a different doctor from before... He was blonde and he had blue eyes. He had rectangular glasses. "I'm gonna be your new doctor! I'm Dr. Ogata. Second, you have pneumonia. Third, you seem to have passed out in the rain on a bench. Fourth, Mr. Hino, Miss Magnets and the Sakuraba family brought you here! They're out in the waiting room... If you want to see them..."

"How bad is my pneumonia?"

"You were on the verge of dying! Six and a half hours in the rain can do that to you! Your friends were all saying their good-byes to you... Very heart-wrenching indeed! Of course, you were in a coma-like state the entire time! For a while we were under the impression that you were in a coma! The last doctor you had was a piece of work! He blamed you for this entire mess! Mr. Hino requested a new doctor, and that's how I became your new doctor! If you wanted to know!" He said in a cheery voice.

"That was a mouthfull! How can you say all of that without breathing?" Madoi sweat-dropped.

"Unlike most people in this country, I don't smoke! I'm very unlike my brother, Seiji Ogata, he smokes all the time! Some people say we look alike! It could be that we're twins and all! But we're total opposites! Have you ever noticed that siblings are very different? The other day, I met a girl who has a twin and they have some sort of "intuition" for eachother! Pretty cool, huh? Well, my brother and I don't have an intuition! Do you have a sibling, Miss Iroaya? Do you guys have an intuition?" He said in a hyperactive way.

"Yes... I DO infact have a younger sister, but no intuition! And please, don't mention siblings, okay?"

"Okay! I understand!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:33 AM

_BOM BOM BOM _(the sound of the lunch bell ringing)

"YES! LUNCH IS APON US! I'm starved! Good thing I have left-over donuts! And ramen! YAY! Beef RAMEN!" Hachiko said with enthusiasm.

"Here we go again. It's only lunch, Hachiko, not new years." Ariko said with NO enthusiasm...

"Only lunch! Do you hear what you're saying! Lunch is the best part of the day! Isn't that right, Saru-kun?" Hachiko looked over at her friend, Saru.

"Yes, you are very correct." Saru had black hair and brown eyes. He was short in stature. He wore a red shirt that said 'ZER0' with gold lettering under his uniform.

"Oh yeah! Today someone's going to sit with us! Hey, Kishimoto! Come over here!" Hachiko yelled across the room. Kishimoto and his friend, Ryo Asano, came right over. Ryo had long, black hair. Her eyes were aqua blue.

"Hello, Sakuraba! Hello, Hoshiki! And... Who are you?" Kishimoto asked Saru.

"I'm Saru Arcadia... You must be Kishimoto..." Saru said in a momotone voice. "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have lunch off campus today... I'm going to have lunch with my friend..."

"You mean the girl you're staying with? What was her name again... Misa? No. Mihoshi? No. Miyaki? No..." Hachiko tried hard to remember the person's name, but to no avail.

"Her name is Miyuki..."

"Hey! My mom's friend's name is Miyuki! Cool! What's your friends last name?"

"Kuroi."

"GAH! Your friend IS my mom's friend! Must not tell mom, must not tell mom, must not tell mom!" Hachiko repeated herself over and over.

"Why?" Saru had a genuinely confused look on his face.

"Because of your shady relationship with a woman who is seven years older than you! That's why!"

"Shady? What's so shady about living with a childhood friend?"

"Childhood friend? She would have had to be your baby-sitter!"

"We were in the same classes..."

"That's impossible! You're seven years apart!" The plot thickens!

To be continued...

Glossary:

Kun- An honorific usually refering to a guy who is younger than you.

Navi info: Wolfman

NetOp: Hachiko Sakuraba

Element: NONE

Charged-up attack: Crusher claw

Effect: Goes in enemy's area and attacks enemies and cracks all pannels.

Favorite chip: Any sword-type chip

Favorite quote: "Chikara" (force)

NetOp info: Hachiko

Navi: Wolfman

Likes: Bleach, most manga in general and Go

Dislikes: One Piece, spiders, dresses and skirts

Position: Civilian (M and M) Captain of Panzer (White Wolf)

Known family: Mother, father and grandmother

Favorite quote: "The White Wolf always gets her prey!"

Note: M and M will most likely end at chapter nine! And will be continued in another story!

Preview: White Wolf

The White Wolf storyline takes place eight months AFTER M and M. The story revolves around Hachiko and her aim for the top! But durring her tournament spree, a criminal organization called Arcadia Corp. comes and causes trouble! After the national Ameropian tournament, Hachiko along with others start a task force called Panzer...

SPECIAL: Things I keep on my computer desk!

A water bottle- Just in case I get thirsty when writing

Bleach GNs- For ideas

Shonen Jumps- Again, for ideas

Shojo Beats- Yet again, for ideas

Lyrics to "Never Dying Flower"- Comes in handy sometimes!

A lot of fortunes from fortune cookies- Uh...?

The Handbook of Chinese Horoscopes- For birthdates!

Floppy disks- To keep M and M on! (my computer doesn't have internet!)

Chapstick- Couldn't find another place for it!

A picture of Kishimoto drawn by me- So I can look at it all the time! Sigh...

A gameboy advance- ?

A scrunchy- ?

Board games- ? What the?

A wolf figure- YAY! A Wolfy! YAY! A present from Yagi-san!

Anime DVDs- Uh... ? FULLMETAL PANIC!

A picture of Hachiko- For refrences!

An extra keyboard- Uh... Hmm?

A portrait named "Jack, Jack, Jack and Jack"- Birdies are cute! Painted by my mother! Goes with the Island Jungle theme in my room!

A pair of Sunglasses- ? (Put's them on)

I think that's all! (reads fortunes) Love comes singly and leaves accompanied. Your courage will reap rewards for you. You are compassionate and fun-loving... And the last fortune I got around four weeks ago: The project you have in mind will soon gain momentum.


End file.
